When a man loves a woman
by Beyondthegods
Summary: Inspired by Percy Sledge's song (The title) This a cute/smutty little oneshot with Vulpes/ and F!Courier. It's very fluffy and VERY smutty. M for the hot sexy lovin' at the end.


When a man loves a woman

She be lying if she said she had imagined herself with this man. He was cold, heartless, and even seemed soulless. He was a hard, strict, and cunning man, with death seeming to crawl behind him. She was convinced he was always brutal, allowing no love into his heart, only consenting allegiance to one man. He always stood around Caesar's throne, his face showing no emotions.

She had met him before, in Nipton, and then in New Vegas, both times he frightened her in a way she had never been before. But something had risen as well, and not just for her.

They had talked a little bit, but he was nonchalant. He never opened himself up to her, no one did. He wasn't cold to her, but he wasn't warm.

But later she was told to take orders from him, so she did. She helped him, and he helped her. Over time they grew close, as close as a sheep could get to a wolf.

After working for the Legion for countless months, she was sent on a mission with him. It was simple, infiltrate Camp Forlorn Hope, find how many troops were called in, and then escape. But things went wrong. Horribly wrong.

There was a miscommunication, and while they were infiltrating, Nelson had sent forces over to attack. Dead Sea's men had attacked them, accidently, and only kept advancing. She was shot four times, and was nearly killed.

But that was also the day she was saved. Her man carried her to the New Vegas Clinic, nearly 100 miles, where she was treated. When she woke up, things changed drastically. She woken up to a man who had dark circles around his eyes from staying up waiting for her. He had stubble, and still had on his bloodied armor. When her eyes opened, his eyes sparked, and pulled her into him. He kissed her forehead, mumbling nonsense. He told her he loved her. She cried.

This cold man she had once knew, changed into this man she loved, and he loved her back. Lucius called him a fool, but he didn't care, he can love her and Caesar, in different ways. What drove him crazy was the fact that she felt the same.

He had marked her, any man even considering touching her was crucified. He claimed her in any ways he could.

He pulled her into his tent, kissing her furiously. She hummed lightly, and smiled. "Vulpes," quietly fell from her lips as he placed a hand on her back, shoving her into him.

He kissed down her neck, down to the top of her shirt. He was gentle taking off her clothes, kissing every inch of skin he exposed. Once she was left in just her underwear, he guided her to the bed. She sat on the edge, smiling sweetly at him, running her hands up his bare and scarred chest. She unbuckled his leather greaves, letting him step out of them, until they were equal in clothing. She scooted back on the bed, laying down, allowing him to crawl on top of her.

He kissed her gently on the lips, her tongue evading his lips. One hand ran down her stomach, the other kneading her breast. She moaned lightly into his mouth, earning a smile from him. He pulls away, running his tongue down her neck and chest. He licks each of her nipples, letting them perk up. He runs both hands down her abdomen, until his mouth is equal to her wet center. He kisses her wetness through her soaked underwear, smiling as her hips jerk into his touch. He runs a finger down her lips, earning a hitched moan from her. Her hands were griping his bed cover tightly, her chest heaving.

He pulls down her last piece of clothing, and savors her exposed figure. "You're beautiful," he murmurs into her thigh as he circles both hands around her thighs, holding them open for him. Kissing down both of her thighs until he lets a hot breath on her core. She shudders as he lightly runs his tongue on her sensitive lips, and then licking harder. She tries to close her legs around his head, but to no avail. He licks sucks on all of her, drinking up her wet essence. Once he puts his attention on her bundle of nerves first licking, and then sucking, she lets out a throaty moan. Her hips jump, as one hand moves to hold his head down. He snakes one hand down, easing it into her tight walls. She purrs in pleasure, getting closer and closer with each flick of his tongue. He adds another finger, scissoring and working into her, curling in just the perfect spot. She almost screams in pleasure, warning him about her coming. He continues, earning a gush of her onto his hand and in his mouth. She pants from her bliss as he licks up everything he can, before kissing his way back up to her mouth. When he kisses her, she can taste herself, turning her on again. She pulls away; grabbing the hand he was pleasing her with, and pulling the two fingers in her mouth, sucking on them.

Vulpes growls a sound of pleasure, and quickly slips off his own underwear. "You are mine," he says as he pulls her closer underneath him. She sucks in air quickly as he pushes inside of her heat. She moans at his hardness, and holds onto the back of his neck as he pounds into her. He goes faster, growling, a sense of possession coming over him. He moves one of his hands from her hips, to grab her jaw to make her look at him.

"Don't ever let another man touch you like this!" He growls, slamming into her small body. She moans, "I'm yours Vulpes," she assures, kissing him hard. In just two more thrusts he spends himself, but keeps going until she joins in on the ecstasy. He grabs her tight, and pulls her into his chest, rolling to the middle of the bed.

She smiles into his muscled chest, "I love you Vulpes," she says with her eyes fluttering.

"I love you too, Anya," he says back, closing his eyes to block the pain of reality as it sets back down on them.


End file.
